K. Rool's Keep
K. Rool's Keep is the sixth world of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and the fifth world found in Donkey Kong Land 2. As the name suggests, it is K. Rool's castle is at the very top of Crocodile Isle. It has difficult stages, such as Castle Crush. There are two ice-themed stages, oddly, meaning that there could be an icy core inside the castle, and a mine stage. The rest of the stages are castle themed. In Donkey Kong Land 2, K. Rool's Keep was raised out of the water along with the rest of Crocodile Isle and sunk underwater once more at the end. It also features a new stage, Dungeon Danger which replaced Castle Crush, due to system limitations. In the Game Boy Advance remake, this world had Windy Well become the fourth stage instead of the second, Clapper's Cavern become the third instead of the fourth, and Castle Crush become the second instead of the third. It also had Kerozene as the new boss of this area, replacing the cutscene of Donkey Kong being taken up to The Flying Krock. Adjacent worlds Backward: Gloomy Gulch Forward: The Flying Krock Stages Arctic Abyss This is the first iceberg stage. Enguarde takes the majority of the stage to swim all the way to the end of the stage. Water continue to rise or fall depending how far Diddy and Dixie are going. They must also be aware of exploding Pufftups. Windy Well This is the third and final mine shafts stage. The Kongs ride the winds to climb to the top of the finish as well as avoiding dangerous obstacles. Castle Crush This is the first castle stage exclusive to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. The floor rises for the Kongs to avoid any dangerous obstacles to reach to the end of the stage. Dungeon Danger This stage is exclusive to Donkey Kong Land 2 and replaces Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest's Castle Crush. It is more like a Chain Link Chamber stage style instead of having rising floors, due to system limitations. Clapper's Cavern This is the second ice stage. Like Lava Lagoon and Slime Climb, Clapper appears and temporarily turns the water's surface into solid ice to avoid Snapjaw. Chain Link Chamber This is the second castle stage. The Kongs must climb all the way to the top via chain links avoiding any obstacle or enemy in their path. Toxic Tower This is the third and final castle stage. Rattly, Squawks, and Squitter have the majority of the stage one by one as they have to keep climbing to the top to avoid the deadly piercing green toxic rising from the bottom. Stronghold Showdown This is an unplayable stage. The Kongs will meet up with Donkey Kong and easily get rewarded a Kremkoin, but will immediately leave as Donkey Kong gets taken away again from Kaptain K. Rool. In the GBA remake, Diddy and Dixie fight Kerozene. Gallery KroolKeepLand2.png|K. Rool Keep's overworld map in Donkey Kong Land 2. KroolKeep.jpg|K. Rool's Keep in the SNES instruction booklet Kroolkeep-art.jpg|K. Rool's Keep's official artwork, where Diddy and Dixie Kong are possibly exploring Castle Crush. DKC2 GBA - K.Rool's Keep.PNG|K. Rool's Keep overworld map in Game Boy Advance version. Trivia *In the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Island can be seen in the background as a small easter egg. Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Worlds de:K. Rools Reich